


一次高贵的求婚/A Modest Proposal

by Maebh_Chan



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fake Marriage, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maebh_Chan/pseuds/Maebh_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：这是一个最后变得不那么算自我牺牲的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Knew That Cleavage Was a Smokescreen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ignaz Wisdom (ignaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaz/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Modest Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/355) by [Ignaz Wisdom (ignaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaz/pseuds/Ignaz%20Wisdom). 



> Hello！这是A Mdest Proposal的中文版
> 
> 本人高中生，第一次翻译，多多包涵，欢迎捉虫，欢迎吐槽！看得开心XD  
> 另外在翻译的时候，我暂时会保留英文的章节标题!
> 
>  
> 
> Ignaz的话：我并不喜欢Tritter那几集的故事发展。这篇故事是另一种结局，或者说是解决Shore et al中出现的，然后迅速被忽视的事件。 本文设定为"Merry Little Christmas“后的早晨，在这个世界，”Words and Deeds" 或者关于2007年其他任何一集的事件均未发生。同时，请不要把故事中的任何情节当真，毕竟这只是一篇同人 ！：)  
> 感谢美丽的新泽西州！如果没有你，这美妙的故事永远不会存在！  
> 感谢我的beta君们： karaokegal, thesamefire, elva_barr, antichris, 和nos4a2no9.他们真是太棒了，他们为本文提供了多重的读后意见，为我提供了很多超级棒的梗，激发我的灵感。任何现存的可能出现的错误都是由于我自己坚持己见，没有听从他们的规劝！

“我刚和Stacy谈过，”Cuddy坐在桌子后，用House觉得“扯淡的语气”中最扯淡的一种说道。她眼底的精光笔直射向豪斯。“她说，你们两个该马上结婚。”  
House昂起头，装出假装考虑的样子。“好吧！我并不介意，可她丈夫……”  
“她觉得什么？！”Wilson吃了一惊。  
“说真的！只要Mark 睡在另一间房。我这可不是针对他，只是两个男人怎么能盖一床被子？”  
……  
这几天House的重磅炸弹——从已故病人那里偷药，泡汤的协定——让Cuddy的抱怨最终成了一声精疲力尽的叹息。 而House，如果不是一副萎靡不振样子和又搞来一剂维柯丁，他简直算得上正常——尽管少了些平日那神烦的嚣张。  
最新一剂维柯丁是Wilson的恩惠，他用一种极不情愿的表情把放在酒店房间的处方药瓶递给了House。  
那天冰冷的地板上House从缥缈的乐园中偶然回神，望见Wilson失望的脸——他就知道他是不可能和Tritter达成协议了。这之后House脑子里除了急切地想追上Wilson，再没什么别的了。  
这多么不顾一切，仿佛遵循本能。  
他被自己吓了一跳。  
Wilson在圣诞破晓前几个小时打开门，让House进去，House感到一阵仿佛要把他压倒的解脱。当然，House永远不会告诉Wilson，他甚至都不愿承认。  
在House的生命中有些他觉得困难的事。列表前几位是爬楼梯，礼貌待人，然后是——道歉。可Wilson 让House坐在旅馆房间的椅子上，道歉到嗓子冒烟——为了他偷Wilson的处方；为了在Tritter控制Wilson的整个生活时不默默支持他；为了他从来不听Wilson的劝告；从来不接受Wilson让他脱离混乱的帮助。  
真的，House觉得他打心眼里感到抱歉，为了他们所遭受的这一切。他愿意用任何可能的方式表达他的歉意。但是说出“抱歉”二字真的太难——承认他自己做错了；他自己搞砸了，而且比以往任何一次搞砸得更厉害。这真是他从未想象过的最艰难的“自我牺牲”，因为不管什么情况，他那骄傲总是高于一切。  
Wilson递给House一杯水，好让House舒缓一下他那干涩的喉咙。他叫House脱下外套，以便解开House手臂上的绷带检查那暗红色的，深深的伤口。  
Wilson注视着那伤口，然后又看了看House手上那道上次戒药留下的疤。Wilson诅咒一声，把手伸进衣服口袋翻找了一阵，最后把一个药瓶放在House手中。  
“我宁愿你重归药瘾也不愿意看你自残，”他干巴巴地解释到。他的声音哽咽了，他的脸因为痛苦和纠结透出苍白。“或者用氧可酮自杀。我希望看到你拯救别人的生命而不是坐在医院里，想出更多的点子来让你自己一团糟!”  
这不是第一次Wilson 因为药瘾和他吵了，但是他仍然时不时用他那湿润的伤感的眼睛望向House。Wilson不是没有充足的理由感到受伤和厌恶。虽然，是的，他背叛了House——出于好意。但House不仅偷了Wilson的处方，而且还在其中的一些忘记了他的名字。真的，Wilson本可以更生气的，为了他成为House棺材上的最后一抔土.  
……  
“她是开玩笑的。”Cuddy 安慰 Wilson,同时打断的House装怪：“你省省吧！（Keep your pants on!）*1”  
“但是 'pants off'不也是这婚姻协议的一部分吗，”House 可不停止 “当然，Wilson的情况……”  
“她难道觉得这事很有趣吗？”Wilson震惊了。 “我和House很可能丢失行医执照！我们很可能双双进监狱！”  
“但是这是不会发生的，对吗？”Cuddy 问， 甩给了他们俩一个有杀伤力的眼神。 她可是凭实力走到现在这个位置的，如果她想向谁施加压力，足够让人喘不过气来。House 必须承认Cuddy的女强人样特别赏心悦目，但不是当他自己遭受这个的时候。Cuddy的眼睛在House和Wilson中来回巡视，清晰地表达出她不希望也不会出现任何问题。  
“当然，如果他们不执意要求你去作证的话事情就要容易的多了。”她对Wilson说 “不幸的是，似乎解决这事的唯一方法是婚姻执照。可坦白的说，House,我真的不觉得你可以穿上代表纯洁的白袍*2.”  
“对呀，我打算最后和他离婚然后榨干他的赡养费。不管怎样，每个人都这样做了嘛，去问问他的任何一个前妻……”  
Wilson's 的怒视简直可以在几米开外照亮他病人的肿瘤了！  
“我很高兴我悲惨的婚姻生活仍然能带给您如此多的笑料！”他咆哮到。  
他走到House和Cuddy间，把自己整个暴露在Cuddy的可视范围：“婚姻执照是什么意思？”他没怎么明白这话。  
如果Cuddy认为最好的摆脱困境的办法是用水蛭覆盖自己*3，House不知道他是否该觉得被冒犯。  
Cuddy 耸了耸肩：“她说你们像老夫老妻一样打嘴仗实在是太捉急了。从法律上来说，伴侣是不能被胁迫去作证的。House，如果你以后想要偷哪个医生的处方，我拜托你先娶了她！”  
“下一次我会确保我拿走的是在我生命中出现的那个可爱的女医生的处方的。”House“保证”，顺带给了Cuddy一个狂野的眼神。  
“你尽管来试，” Cuddy轻蔑地回答，“同时我会确保这里还存在婚姻没被你破坏的律师*4来作为你的第二选择。事实上，我觉得我上周确实给你叫了个那样的律师不是吗，House?”  
House 记得那人，他还不赖——以一个律师的标准来看的话。但不幸的是，就带给豪斯好消息这个方面，他就不那么好了。  
Wilson稍稍往豪斯这边靠了靠："以免你忘了，诉讼费可是四百美金。”  
“四百五，还有昂贵的预付金。”House 阴郁地咕哝。  
“我可不管预付金的事！总之你们也最好给这位律师准备好钱，” Cuddy 说。 “去找Howard谈谈！”  
“但是……”  
“去找Howard谈谈！”  
他们就找Howard谈去了。  
_____________________________________________________________________  
第一章完  
注释：  
*1：”Keep your pants on!”意思为“冷静！”，这里双关……  
*2：”I just don't think you have the figure for a white gown” 原谅我英语水平有限，我想除了指Cuddy不能想象House结婚，还指她觉得House不可能借婚姻洗白自己吧？  
*3：水蛭在英语里也有医生的意思。  
*4：指Stacy.


	2. A Four Hundred Dollar Butt Plug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一次更新在六月！

“超速，”Howard重复,“拒捕、莽撞驾驶、非法拥有二级监管药物、伪造处方和……胡乱诊断？”  
“这当然不可能！”Wilson抗议，感到了一丝言不由衷。而House愚蠢地盯着Howard办公室华丽的装潢，装作对这些早已准备好开脱的理由的样子。  
“你知道，通常来说，对我客户的控诉最后会减少，而不是增加。”Howard耐心的说，他停下脚步，在办公桌的另一端坐下。  
“豪斯医生可特别擅长火上浇油。”Wilson说。  
Wilson觉得自己该气炸了，可他太厌倦这愤怒，太擅长于掩饰它了。那可怕的景象一直在他脑海里萦绕，占据了他每一种可辨别的感知：整整三秒——当Wilson发现House躺在公寓冰冷的地板上后——那Wilson一生中最长的三秒钟，他都确信House已经死了。他感到咽喉发紧，胃里一片翻腾 ……这太多惊吓了，从House不接电话开始。要是Wilson再老几岁，恐怕要被吓出心脏病来。从前他无法理解House的疼痛，可那天他不能克制地想象着，地板上缠绕扭曲的是House尸体，他终于体会到了它，多么刻骨蚀心。  
……  
Wilson感受到了House的呼吸，House还有意识！欢欣和释然包围了他。他不禁向任何一位可以想到神灵诉说感激之情。  
但接下来的几秒钟，几分钟，几小时他感到的疼痛，哪怕之前那些都不能相比。  
他环顾四周，看到桌上的威士忌，看到装氧可酮的空瓶……Wilson没有一个词可以形容此时所感。他起身走出房门，任由手中的空药瓶滑落。他怀疑这一切本就没有任何词语可以形容。他能知道的是House没事——至少身体上。但他不知道自己呆在那里还能做什么。他恍恍惚惚地离开了House的公寓，好似身处梦境。他感到一阵眩晕，不住地眨眼——朝那皑皑白雪反射出的明亮闪光。  
他回到了酒店房间，床是昨晚整理好的，他衣服都没脱就倒在了床上，努力不去想任何事。他觉得自己也应该去Zebalusky那里顺点药了。他眼下有房有车受人尊敬，可似乎缺一个最好的朋友。每次Wilson闭上眼睛，立刻就被拉回了刚打开House公寓门的场景。  
这破事一直萦绕不绝，直到House自己敲响了Wilson的房门。  
Wilson几乎没听到第一声门响，直到第二声，他才挪去开门。开门之前他从猫眼往外望了望——Tritter的不时地“突袭”逼他养成了这习惯。  
即使从猫眼那狭小的视野， House看起来也糟糕得像坨屎。 Wilson把他的额头抵在门的冰冷表面上。他比其他人更了解House，但他从没见过他这副行尸走肉的样子。然而House确实，或者接近死亡的次数比Wilson认识的任何一个人都要多，所以那真的代表了一些事。更糟糕的是，House不仅仅是看起来死了——他似乎把死亡当成了一件渴求之物。  
House告诉他Tritter收回了协议。House畏缩地坐在Wilson面前，不能直视Wilson的眼睛。他局促地揉搓着他的伤腿，脸因疼痛而皱缩——Wilson此刻也悲痛不已。像律师所说的那样，House可能会坐牢。而Wilson则被迫亲手把豪斯送去那里。House低垂双眼，开始为他所做的一切道歉，那声音实在是太轻了，Wilson不得不靠向House才得以听清。然后Wilson小心地，把手搭在了House的膝盖上，这让他们吃了一惊。  
House最终看向了Wilson，用一双无神的眼睛。从前，除医疗需要外Wilson从没触摸过House，House也从没触摸过他。把手放在House膝盖上这个简单地姿势到目前为止是他们之间最亲密的姿势。  
Wilson 不去想这有多么可悲，他和他最好的朋友的最多的肢体接触是走路的时候拍一下肩膀，还有昨晚在House的地板上检查他的生命特征和重要器官，在那悲伤的，心痛的时刻。要是House心情好的话，说不定又会拿Wilson开玩笑——就是因为他们“接触”得太少了，才让Wilson如此渴求他身边任何一雌性的身体关系。  
Wilson绝对不想去想那个。  
……  
Howard叹息，用一种痛苦的表情看着House：“所以接下来我得让我的其他案子暂停了？？”  
“你的要价可是一小时450美金!想想吧，你本来就该暂停你的其他案件！”  
“介于一小时450的要价，我们最好马上干正事而不是浪费时间抱怨我的费用，” Howard 指出“我需要你实话实说，这些处方都是Wilson医生开的吗？”  
House 短暂地闭上了眼睛，然后短暂地，没有掩饰地，羞愧地扫了Wilson一眼“大多数是。”  
“但并不是全部……你在最后几张忘了他的名字吗？”  
“如果下笔时完全没打算模仿别人的笔迹，这还能算做忘记吗？”  
Howard耐心的注视仍然没有动摇，这让WilsonI觉得他真心喜欢House的律师。  
“好吧，我的确忘记了他的名字。” House最终承认。  
Howard 笑了笑。“我上次就告诉你这事最容易的解决办法是拿钱消灾。不幸的是，这条路现在已经走不通了。 地方检察官希望展开调查——关于处方，还有企图贩卖毒品——这些都是十分严重的控告。”  
“我从来没打算贩毒，”House 说，“这太可笑了！”  
“你知我知，”Howard 回答，“但这些在法庭上没有效力。即使地方检察官找不到足够的理由证明你企图贩卖毒品，他仍然可以控诉你伪造处方。”  
Wilson仔细地观察着House。他没有House那样一眼看穿别人正在想什么的能力，但他和House相处了这么久，已经可以用一种理性分析方式读懂House。 虽然House在进律师办公室之前吞了一颗维柯丁，但Wilson可以从他的支撑身体的方式，和他现在仍然坐着，看出他仍然忍受着疼痛。 这并不只是House的腿在疼，虽然迹象太不明显——也许另一个医生都看不出来——但Wilson可以肯定House的肩膀也又在疼了。  
Wilson又给House开了一张处方。协议不能达成了，House仍受疼痛的折磨——他还能做什么？他递给House药瓶，看着House干吞了一片，然后闭了闭眼睛。“他们这几天会来杀了你的。”他说。  
“吃药比痛好！”  
Tritter提出的戒瘾协议，即使最后House愿意去康复中心——也无济于事。现在他们又回到了原点：House药物上瘾，Wilson束手无策。House自我毁灭，Wilson顺水推舟。  
Wilson 转向Howard。“所以接下来会怎么样?"  
“ House医生将会被传唤出庭。 将有一个正式的对他的传讯，他可以在那里抗辩。法官有可能撤销关于交通的控告。但是伪造签名……” Howard 看了 House一眼，他的声音还是平缓的。“你得理解。你非法获得麻醉剂。这个控告回旋余地很小。Wilson的证词也会被包含在内，事情看起来对你不怎么有利。”  
Wilson 飞快地瞟了一眼House，House脸上没有一点表情。Wilson看向Howard 焦虑地问：“那如果我不作证怎么样？”  
Howard笑了笑“其实你已经作证了，Wilson医生。不管你本人是否出现在法庭上，你之前对Tritter陈诉都会作为证词。他们当然会希望你本人在场，因为那样对他们更有利。而且你到时候身不由己，因为你拒绝的话，他们将会传审你的。”  
一直沉默的House说话了：“Tritter说他们不再需要Wilson了。”他不太确定。  
“噢！他们当然还是需要Wilson的。”Howard 说。 “他们不能单单因为你继续给一位最近去世的病人继续拿药而给你定罪，这事过于细小。有太多的空间给出合理的解释——你有可能帮Wilson医生取药，没有注意到病人已经去世。为了给你定罪，Tritter需要更多。”  
Wilson本来觉得他不会再感到吃惊了，但听到这些从一个站在他们这边的律师嘴里说出来，他心中的恐惧的结块又重了些。 “……我们已经没有办法了吗？”Wilson问。  
Howard 叹了口气，捏了捏他的鼻梁。“我会尽我的全力将控诉降低的。你的腿，”他想豪斯做了个手势，“那会是一个重要的缓和因素。对你精神评估也许会很重要。但是，呃，介于你是一位医生，这个也是可以操作的。”  
最后Howard站起来， 合上了他面前的文件，把他的椅子退回原处。“长路漫漫啊，先生们！”他站定。“但我会尽我的全力。”  
周围的空气好似沼泽般粘稠。Wilson本来确信律师会给他们一个好的办法，一个让伴随他几个星期的梦魇消失的方法.。他从未料到Howard的分析是这么的冷酷无情，令人绝望。虽然House丢掉行医执照和最终被送进监狱的可能性一直存在，但从未如此真实。  
Wilson站定，隔着桌子和Howard握了握手， “谢谢你，”他说, 在他身后，他听到House大声地吸鼻子。  
“代我向 Cuddy医生问好。” Howard 说，他们两人朝门走去。“噢！”他突然笑呛了，“然后告诉她我已经了解了她的提议了：结婚的主意特别有趣！这到底是谁想出来的，我得向他脱帽致敬！”  
Wilson附和着笑了几声， 迅速将House带出了房间。  
_______________ 第二章完


	3. Fight with the Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章弄得有点久，主要是考完不想动……  
> 看得开心！

“二十岁女性，”House开始上下午班，他拄着拐杖进了诊断区，腋下夹着一本病例。“病人目前的症状……”  
“我们听说你要结婚了。”Chase 说。  
流言蜚语在PPDH的传播速度远超新闻。 House这天在医院用了一半时间回答关于他手臂上那条伤口的问题——感谢Cameron的大嘴巴。还有他不能达成Tritter的协议的消息。House唯一没被传的漫天飞的消息就是那用药过量了。他的朋友Wilson，为了他可怜的名声，对那让他感到格外耻辱和羞愧的事缄口不提。他甚至觉得就算是Cuddy也不知道。  
在他从自己的呕吐物旁边被发现的那一刻起，他的个人私事就不再是隐私。现在 Cuddy把Stacy的“好主意”和他的下属分享，他真的不感到吃惊。  
House迎向Chase恶意的目光。 Chase紧绷的嘴角和青肿使效果更加凶狠。在房间的角落的Foreman转过他那颗圆脑袋津津有味地注视着这一切。  
“病人目前的症状……”House毫无畏惧。  
“你的律师这次说了些什么？”Cameron问。  
“他说我需要雇些集中注意力时间更长的人。”House回嘴。“病人为女性，二十岁，目前的症状……”  
“你不可能一直逃避下去！”Cameron大声说。  
“是的，” House 承认，他把病历抛向桌子，它沿表面正好滑到Cameron面前，“可如果我棋走得对，我就可以成功地避开你！Cameron，做腰穿！ Foreman，病人病史！Chase，原地待命！”  
他转身走进办公室，仅仅做个样子——好让小鸭子们各就各位。他们很快就会重归掌控。当他再次打开办公室的门的时候，一切正常——Chase抓着外套，Foreman拿着剪贴板。而Cameron，仍然站在他之前离开的地方，环绕手臂，既生气又怜悯地看着他。  
“什么？”他不耐烦地问，打算接受Cameron的诘问。  
Cameron朝他走来，递给他一个信封“这是今天寄来的。”她轻声地对他说。  
要不是背面的地址，这根本是个不起眼的信封——新泽西最高法院。Superior Court。House做出一副毫不在意的样子，转头瞟了一眼：Chase冷漠又毫不在意（绝对是装的），Foreman，同样毫不关心（可惜装失败了）Cameron，已经不再愤怒（可她的悲伤仿佛就要溢出来了）。  
House把那信封朝天上一扔，又用两只手指接住。“就是些停车罚单。”  
房间里没一个人有移动的意思。House抓起一瓶离他最近的维柯丁。“腰穿！” 他把身体倾向Cameron大声吼道，仿佛她是个聋子。House在他们中的任何一个开始抗议之前，或者更糟——开始安慰之前——再一次踏进了办公室。  
有人进来过。他桌子上有一堆杂志——关于一月的新闻——现代婚礼。他觉得要不是Stacy那愚蠢的玩笑，PPDH那群人怎么会有这难得的笑料。  
他把桌上的杂志和一堆医院的文件一并倒进了垃圾桶，然后在空旷干净的桌面上轻轻敲打着那不详的白色信封。他决定不去读它，把它也扔在垃圾箱那一堆杂志的上面。他想他是否能装作从来没有收到它，但那就等于中了那群小鸭子的计。他十分确定他们已经开始实施了，看看这几天Chase撒的谎吧！他把信封从垃圾箱里捡起来撕开，拿出里面的信纸。  
传票言简意赅：现要求Gregory House医生在一周之内到达新泽西最高法院，以解决对他提出的正式指控。他的律师可以到场，如果他没有指定律师……渐渐House开始神游太虚。他看过这么多集《法律与秩序》，完全熟悉之后的内容。他甚至可以快进到法官那一锤定音的时候。  
Howard说他会尽全力，但他同时也明确指出情况的严峻。 House开始考虑医疗执照的事——现在要转职似乎有点老，那么做全职教学？但这时候除了Cuddy还有谁会雇佣他呢……！他开始意识到他正逃避些很可能发生的更为严峻的事实，他立即停止思考。像其他人一样，去监狱从来都是个非选项。  
House朝嘴里丢了一颗药，他的思绪像之前许多次那样，又一次跑向了Wilson。 他现在能记起关于那天早上——在冰冷的地板上醒来——的更多细节。当时他以为他已经死了，可他并有看到天使，而是看到了他那苍白的，恐慌的，汗湿的友人。  
Wilson曾愤怒地对他说，在Atlantic City，他绝对是个友情终结疯子，总是把友谊和尊严逼到底线。之前House听到这个不以为然——他怎么可能把这份友谊永远推开？让他和Wilso分开？他宁愿让Stacy再废掉他一只腿！  
但近段时间他做的让他开始反思：他是不是正毫无察觉地毁掉他们的友谊？  
他想了一阵，揣上维柯丁，决定自己找上门去。  
见到他Wilson看起来并不高兴，可Wilson这几天本来就不怎么高兴。当House走进Wilson的办公室的时候，Wilson朝他挥了挥一个眼熟的白色信封。  
“来自Tritter的爱的消息，”Wilson说，“还顺道经过了地方检察官的办公室。”他棕色的眼睛里混杂着痛苦。Wilson痛苦时是那么地美——House被自己的想法吓一跳。  
House 收紧下巴。迎上Wilson的注视突然变得艰难。即使Wilson忧郁的情绪也让他觉得脱离平时的状态。  
“你之后有什么打算？”  
Wilson叹了口气，“我不知道。我正在考虑逃走，”他苦涩地说，“也许蓄一脸络腮胡，消失在蒙大纳州……”  
House想笑笑但是失败了。“你留络腮胡肯定会招人讨厌。不过很有可能你根本就留不起来。我看见过你几天不刮胡子的样子，简直像个脏兮兮的动物。”  
“话题永远会扯向墨西哥，或者西班牙。我们到底争出来莎尔玛·海雅克住那里了吗？”  
House移开眼睛，“你知道拒绝作证是不会让我们自由的，就像Howard说的那样——不管你是否在场你都已经作了证。”他抬头看Wilson。Wilson把手放在髋部，看起来十分痛苦。  
“你已经为我牺牲了这么多，作证吧。”  
Wilson 静静站立着，长久凝视着他。太久以至于House尴尬地错开目光。当Wilson再次开口，话题变得完全不同，House简直怀疑自己听错了。  
“那天晚上你到底在搞什么？”  
House开始在脑内自动筛选“聪明混蛋的解释”。他最终找到了一条——“为了有点圣诞气氛。”这解释特别惹人讨厌，但Wilson不会就此放过他的。  
“你超过正常用量七倍不止，你到底看说明书没有？你当你是在吃M&Ms吗？我假设你冲了一些冲进下水道。操！House,” Wilson 有点崩溃，“你到底在干什么！”  
“不是你想的那样。”他嗫嚅着说。  
“那么给我一个解释！”  
House无法解释。他甚至都没法说出开头。也许将来某一天，当Wilson不再为这个悲伤和忧愁，他可能解释的出来。在这房间中，有一些关于Wilson的，让他感到窒息。  
“我很抱歉。”最近他感到这句话说得特别多，通常是对Wilson说。他想这是否代表一种惩罚。  
“那么那到底是什么？” Wilson继续问。  
“什么是什么？”  
“……那么你干脆告诉我你根本不值得我为你作证，你干脆告诉我你到底还想我做什么？……呵！这可悲的道德的自我牺牲！House!你并不想我在场作证，你只是想我随便滚到Montana或者Mexico的哪里去！你居然还在为我和Tritter达成的协议生气！你到底要怎么逼我?让我在平安夜在地板上找到你的尸体？这就是你想要的吗！”  
“我没有想自杀”House 皱了皱鼻子。  
“对，”Wilson 强压下声音，他听起来苦涩而忧伤。“你也不在意你是否活着。”  
要是House知道愤怒的Wilson的威力，他那天也许就用割手的方式解决困难了。 他从他依靠的墙壁直起身，朝门走去。  
“你根本不知道我想要什么，”他把这当做对Wilson的最后一击。当他走出Wilson办公室，他想，我也不知道。  
第三章完


	4. Gold Star for Cameron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章小薇做了点事让我翻得真不好意思，哈哈！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意文章后的留言！

没有House，酒店房间空旷得可笑。Wilson想起自己在过去的48小时时时刻刻围着House——他真的需要喘口气。  
Wilson从不擅长独处。 他想这也许是他婚姻失败的原因之一，他总是在关系稳定之前就迫不及待地结婚。 House给了他个外号“食需癖”（eating neediness） ，但Wilson觉得并不是这样，他只是害怕孤身一人。  
Wilson 也害怕House孤身一人。当他闭上眼睛，他还是可以看到House的尸体摊在地板上，这个场景如此鲜活，如此悲痛难言。 他把这件事埋在他脑内另外几百件他们“不去讨论”的事中间。 他不再执着挖掘之前他们在办公室谈话时透出的零星细节，至少他暂时现在能确定House不会再作出伤害自己的事了。  
前路依然晦暗。 House对维柯丁日益增长的需求，House的摩托，House对病人越来越多的人身攻击行为，还有眼前这灾难——他记不清House上次把自己逼到像现在一样狼狈的境地是多久之前的事了。他觉得如果还来下一次，House估计是不能撑过去了。   
House濒临死亡的模样把Wilson逼退到了他的“安全屋”。 在他们的友谊中，头一遭，Wilson必须承认他不了解House，甚至从来就没理解过。Wilson过去一直确信戒掉House的维柯丁会把那人不知道丢到那里的 “理智”找回来——再或者，让House可以稍微讲点道理，然后那人就可以放弃他那该死的顽固的幼稚的坚持,而做点正常的成熟的重要的事来解救他们两个于Triter的暗黑魔爪中。  
但他从没料到现实会偏差得这么厉害，House简直是拒绝一切阻止他和死亡调情的事。 Wilson 觉得自己之前怎么会有能够预测House的行为的错觉？ 现在，很明显，对于 House ——他的伤痛，他的药瘾——形成了一股不能言喻的力量让Wilson完全无法着手理解。  
利用现在这暂时的空闲，Wilson开始浏览这几天积压下来的电子邮件。 连续划过几封垃圾邮件之后，有一封邮件格外引起他的注意。没有标题，发送时间在几小时前。好奇地，他点开这封邮件。  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
主题；无  
Allison Cameron (acameron@ppth.org)  
发给  
James Wilson (jwilson@ppth.org)

http://travel2.nytimes.com/2006/10/21/nyregion/21gaymarriage.html  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Wilson使劲皱了皱眉毛，他又惊讶又尴尬，他觉得自己的脸开始烧起来了。 这算什么愚蠢的黄毛小子的反应！但这封邮件？他知道作为成年人在公众场合被戏称为基佬的感受。Cameron肯定不会开这种玩笑——绝不会，Cameron只知道House身陷困境。以她的性格，她会为了保护豪斯做任何事。这点他们没什么不同。 Wilson叹口气，点开那个连接：  
新泽西立法者投票通过同性合法化法案。  
新泽西，特伦顿（TRENTON, N.J）：新泽西州政府周六签订法案，给予同性婚姻合法平等的婚姻权力与义务。  
这使新泽西州成为第四个为同性婚姻提供合法保护的州。  
Wilson忽略掉一些不怎么重要的部分，直到一行字吸引了他的注意：民事结合法赋予同性伴侣领养，遗产继承，医院探视，医疗决定权以及婚姻刑事豁免权（spousal immunity）：在州法院不作证的权利。  
他感到自己的胃绞了一下。他眨了眨眼睛然后再读了遍那段文字，它还是清晰地表达着相同的意思。这正是Stacy之前开的那个玩笑！但如果之前这玩笑还有什么幽默成分的话，那它现在已经完完全全没有了。  
婚姻刑事豁免权。多么奇怪的组合。Wilson嘲讽地笑了笑，他真该用些什么豁免权在他之前那些婚姻上，为了他的银行账户。  
House也有他独特的婚姻豁免——Wilson完全无法想象他同任何人结婚的画面。同Stacy的那几年，他也尝试把House与结婚联系起来，但他失败了，如同之后House的Stacy关系。House完全没有作为某人丈夫的感觉。也许House听了会嘲笑Wilson的这种感觉太过泛滥。   
文章很短。Wilson看完后就删掉了邮件。他没有回复。他想关掉电脑去睡觉，或者穿好衣服下楼去酒店的休息室喝一杯。  
他都没去，而是上网继续搜索更多细节。这不能代表任何事，只是随时了解州法律的变动很有益处。他拒绝对他的行为作出更深的解释。  
有些网站已经已经登出一些有用的信息了。Wilson找到了一个申请同性婚姻执照的材料简表。在它下面的还有以前的“同居伴侣关系”申请表，和解除申请。他有些厌恶的想，他之前的失败婚姻还有至少有一个没有“解除”。他突然觉得有些不公平——在他四十岁的时候已经结婚再离婚三次， 而那些同性夫妇却还不得不为国内荒谬的同居伴侣关系权忙碌。  
并不是说他在婚姻中没有实现最初的承诺——至少他认为是这样。 但House 不断抨击他：这些想法多么可怕。对Wilson的所有浪漫前景，House一向冷嘲热讽。Wilson约会过的那些人，House全都不喜欢。所以这只是House的正常反馈。  
可Wilson爱过他的每一任妻子，他不去细想这是多么可悲——“他的每一个妻子”，但至少他确定他爱过她们。在他近期一次离婚后，他花了很大功夫去修订他对他那结婚几个月的定义。爱是——责任，忠诚，毫不畏缩的牺牲。 他承认这是三件他从未给予他妻子的东西，而友情……好吧，本来就没有几个人让他能做到这些，他的的妻子根本不在这之内。  
他关掉笔记本然后把它留在桌子上。然后他脱下衬衣和內衫躺在床上。这些真的是很好的消息，真的——他真心为他的国家自豪。  
这不代表他是同性恋——他绝不可能是同性恋。他爱女人，爱她们的长发，她们光滑的皮肤，她们的乳房在他手里柔软的触感，她们的臀部，她们的曲线还有，那湿软之地。他有三次婚姻和更多次他不在意，不愿继续的恋爱。他几百年没有考虑过男人了，自从他第一次婚姻后，自从他念完医学院之后。所以他真的和同性恋不沾边，不怎么沾边。或者说不完全是。  
他突然意识到他已经兴奋了。他感到吃惊。这不应该是对这几天的紧张情绪的一贯反应。他觉得自己应该忽视掉它，就这样直接睡觉，可他想他已经记不清他上次释放是想着谁，又是什么时候了。  
他的手顺着身体向下，覆盖在短裤外。沿着柔软的棉布，他轻轻地触碰自己，把内裤拉到臀部以下，用手缓慢揉捏渐渐挺立的地方。他没有流连，没有思考，任由自己沉浸在这一股确切的，强劲的情绪中。  
他强制清空自己的大脑，而只专注于不具名的手，不具名的嘴。拒绝许可任何人和任何事在此时进入他的脑海，他仅仅感受着自己温暖的双手在他肿硬的器官上，他感受着腹部和大腿肌肉的紧缩……最终那急切的时刻来临时，他双眼紧闭，鼻腔里发出难耐的呻吟，他狠狠地，完全地释放在他手掌里。  
几分钟之后他的脉搏不在上升，他去浴室把身体清洗干净。再过了几分钟，在床里裹成一团的他，想着自己今晚也许就该和House一起出去晃荡。一个人待着烦透了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗨，正盯着电脑看的你！真心希望你喜欢这个故事。这文章有点慢热，但豪斯小薇对对方认知的逐渐改变就是这个故事的精髓。在这篇文章接下翻译过程中，我会在翻译后面内容的同时修改前文让整个故事更加……融合？（其实是翻译水平不够【笑）  
>  哦对了，还要告诉你另一件重要事。在今年8月的更新之后，这篇文会从月更改成双月更……  
>  请期待我对本文更好的翻译！爱你，XOXO~


End file.
